Hey you cant be good all the time?
by harrypotterfan2198
Summary: I dont know why it happend it just did. Maybe it was a form of rebellion or just pure destiny. I dont know. Thats for you to figure out. Rose weasley typical fourteen year old but her life is changed when a certain someone happens to become closer to her...
1. chapter1

I don't understand why I done it. It just happened. Maybe it was a rebellion or just destiny, I don't know. It just happened. Hi I'm Rose, just a typical fourteen year old but if you count my uncle being Harry Potter then well I'm not typical at all. My parents are his two best friends which makes me even an even more untypical fourteen year old. If I'm honest I like being like this. After all I don't think there is a wizard alive who wouldn't want Harry Potter as a relative. The only thing I hate is the cameras. They take pictures of you when you're anywhere because they follow you. I nearly swore at them once but my mum told me not too. Oh yes, I forgot to mention my brother. Hugo Weasley, he is two years younger than me and a bit shy. He hasn't really got much confidence but now he's in Hogwarts he's coming out of his shell. My brother can be an idiot sometimes and annoy me but all brothers and sisters do that right. But, you love them just the same. He's very good at flying; he even plays in the Gryffindor house team. Of course I'm good at everything but that. I can fly but not very good at it. For me it's like the Muggle equivalent to P.E! I bet you're wondering where the story is. Blah Blah Blah. Hey your gunna have to wait a little longer but here is how it goes


	2. Chapter 2

Today was like any other, classes, homework and so on. I woke up super early. I had to do some last minute changes to my homework. It wasn't the hardest I've ever had but it needed to be changed as I like to make it as detailed as possible. But the worst thing is I had to finish Albus' as well. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Albus too. He is My Uncle Harry's son. Even though he is my cousin he is my best friend too. We do everything together. I even sometimes do an introduction on his homework for him. But he makes up for it, by buying stuff. He's amazing. In fact we have our own trio, like our parents. Me, Him and...Well...Scorpious Malfoy. Yes I know he is a Malfoy. Don't start; I've heard it all before. He is nothing like his father, he's kind and he doesn't care about purebloods and Muggle born. He just thinks we're all the same. There's no need for all this nonsense. Anyway as I was saying I was completing my homework and a bit Al's. It was a November day. Cold, crispy air filled the common room as the window was slightly ajar. It was about an hour before Al got up. "Finally, I was hoping you'd get up quicker" I said, as Albus stumbled down the stairs. "Finished your homework for you" he nodded and sat down beside the fire. I gave him the homework and he read it, scanning through it. "Thanks, I thought I wouldn't finish it in time" He said coming over to me. He pulled a chair and sat by me. "I found out there is supposed to be a Christmas party this year" He said. We've never had a Christmas party here, we've always gone home. I loved going home but I was kind of hoping there was one. I'd never stayed a Christmas here before and I would love to before I left. Anyway Albus and I then discussed our plans for the day.

Breakfast today was a bit boring, all they had was toast. No jam no spread just plain old boring butter. I sat down opposite Albus who was sat reading the daily prophet. I was just munching on some toast when Scorpious came rushing over to us. "I can't stay long, not meant to be on here" he began; he seemed to be out of breath. "I just heard of the house elf that there is going to be a Christmas party" I was glad to hear this news. "Mr Malfoy, what have I told you, even though I like you and your friends with these two, you have to sit on your own house table for breakfast?" Neville said, I call him Neville as he is a family friend but when I'm in school I have to call him Professor Longbottom. "Yes Professor Longbottom." He got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Me and Albus giggled as he stropped over and sat down. He looked over and gave a sad look. I smiled and began eating another piece of toast. "Hey, hey, hey" We heard. I turned around quickly to see my cousin Roxanne walking over with flyers in her hand. She had a whole box full. "Flyers for the Christmas party, you need tickets!" she said and gave me an Albus a flyer and carried on down the hall. "This is exciting" Albus said. "I can't wait" I looked down to my watch, it was ten to nine. Lesson would be starting in ten minutes. It was a Thursday and my timetable was the worst today. I really couldn't be bothered today either after I got up early for Al. I quickly finished my toast and made my way to Transfiguration.


End file.
